It's A Great Day For Baseball
by Thn0715
Summary: Rossi and Prentiss meet up for an fun-filled afternoon at the ballpark.  Written for the "Back To Basics" March Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


**A/N: Whew! I got this in just in the nick of time. Talk about waiting until the last minute! This is my entry for the March "Back to Basics" Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I do hope you enjoy it! I went a little baseball-happy with this one, but I'm a big baseball fan, and when I saw baseball as one of the prompts, I just couldn't help myself! I have a few other things to add, but I'll put those in another A/N at the end of this story so as not to spoil things. Anyway, this is a Rossi/Prentiss friendship piece. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Assigned Pairing: RossiPrentiss**

**Assigned Prompts: Baseball, bunnies, Easter candy**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Great Day for Baseball<strong>

Prentiss and Rossi met up in the parking garage of the BAU two hours before game time. Cubs vs. Nationals at Nationals Park in Washington DC. It would take about an hour or so to reach the park and it was a beautiful spring day, so Prentiss offered to drive so they could put the top down on her convertible and enjoy it.

Prentiss waited outside her car decked out in Washington Nationals red: hat, t-shirt, even red sunglasses. Rossi stepped out of his SUV and made his way over to her wearing an old school Chicago Cubs hat and jersey featuring Ernie Banks' famous #14.

"That's some vintage fan gear, Rossi."

"We Cub fans are loyal, right down to our merchandise. This hat is probably older than you are."

They both chuckled as they climbed in the car and made the journey north up the I-95 to Nationals Park. They shared comfortable conversation and some friendly ribbing as sports rivals while the tunes of 80's stadium rock music helped them get pumped up for the game.

Rossi couldn't help but notice the individual sized package of candy Prentiss kept on her dash in direct sunlight. After spending more than a half hour wondering why it was there, he finally mentioned it.

"You're the only person I know who uses their dash for a candy dish. Leave it up there much longer and it's going to melt."

"That's the point."

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "You want it to melt? First time I've heard that one."

She chuckled and picked up the small package of Cadburry Mini Eggs. "A friend of mine taught me this trick. The outside shell is a sugar shell but the inside is all chocolate. Leave it on the dash in the sunlight and the inside will melt but the outside won't. It's like biting into liquid chocolate heaven."

She made a pleasurable moaning sound that had Rossi laughing. "Would you like a moment alone with your chocolate heaven? I feel like I'm interrupting a very personal moment."

"Shut up, Rossi," she chuckled, smacking his arm, which only made him laugh harder. "Cadburry Mini Eggs are the greatest Easter candy ever!"

They made good time and got to the stadium about 15 minutes before the opening pitch. Washington's mascot, Screech the Eagle, was greeting fans at the gate, playing with the kids and flapping his wings. He took one look at Rossi in his Cubs gear and buried his beak in his wings.

"Aw, look! You made Screech sad!" Prentiss chided.

"Shut up, Prentiss." She laughed as the eagle shook his feathered head and threw his wings in the air in disbelief. A Cubs fan in Nationals territory… For shame!

They found their seats quickly and discussed the chances of either team being a contender this year. Knowing the abysmal seasons both teams were prone to having, they were just happy that one of them was certain to win a game today.

A question weighed on Prentiss' mind concerning Rossi's team of choice. "So how does a guy who grew up in New York in the 1950's and 60's become a Cubs fan? I mean, you got the Yankees and all their World Series Championships in your backyard, you got the Miracle Mets down the street, and for a little while you had the Brooklyn Dodgers and the New York Giants. And you pick the Cubs? Even I know they haven't won a World Series since 1908. You have to explain this to me."

"Two words, Prentiss. Ernie Banks. 'Mr. Cub'. The greatest Cub to ever play baseball. The man was incredible. He had such a passion for the game. My uncle lived in Chicago and was a Cubs fan. He took me to my first game at Wrigley Field when I was 6. I got to see how exceptionally he played the game. I sat there in awe every time he stepped up to the plate. It was like watching Superman. I've been a fan ever since. The day he retired was one of the saddest days of my life." He pointed to the #14 on the jersey. "The day his number was retired was one of the happiest, right next to him being voted into the Baseball Hall of Fame in his first year of eligibility."

She smiled watching the joy spread across his face as he remembered a favorite childhood memory. "That's a pretty cool story."

"So what about you? Why the Nationals?"

She chuckled. "That's not as profound a story as yours. They're the closest team to Virginia. It's either the Nats or the Orioles. And I prefer the National League, so it's Nats all the way."

"Well, at least you picked the right league. The American League is for wussies. "

She outright laughed at that. "Got that right. I mean, seriously, if the pitcher is gonna play, he should have to hit. It's only fair."

"Damn straight!" They both laughed.

The game was a close one, as is generally the case when two top notch pitchers take the mound. Matt Garza was on the mound for the Cubs, Steven Strasburg for the Nationals. It was 2-1 Nationals in the fifth inning when Strasburg gave up a home run to Cubs outfielder Alfonso Soriano, also scoring Giovanni Soto, who was on second base. That had Rossi on his feet cheering loudly while everyone around him groaned their disappointment. The only thing that would have made it better is if the ball had landed anywhere near him. Instead, as is long-standing baseball tradition when the opposing team hits a home run, the ball was thrown back into the field of play.

The festivities during the seventh inning stretch explained why there were so many kids at this game. Screech the Eagle and his special guest, the Easter Bunny, had an Easter-themed race around the bases, which had been temporarily replaced with giant Easter eggs. The rabbit won by the tip of his ear, which excited the kids tremendously. Afterward, the Eagle and Bunny mingled through the crowd, taking pictures with the kids, handing out more candy, and dancing in the aisles.

Rossi was sitting on the edge of victory when, in the bottom of the ninth inning, new Nationals outfielder Jayson Werth showed the fans exactly why the Nationals had signed him away from the Philadelphia Phillies in the off season. He blasted a fastball over the right field wall into the upper deck scoring three runs, and the Nationals won the game 5-3.

Prentiss jumped to her feet and cheered along with the rest of the sold-out crowd while Rossi buried his face in his hands and groaned. Prentiss nudged him playfully.

"Come on, Rossi. You're a Cubs fan. You should be used to losing by now!"

"Prentiss."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She laughed hysterically while he hung his head. It was going to be a long ride home. And at this rate, an even longer baseball season.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Knowing that Joe Mantegna is a HUGE Chicago Cubs fan, I had to make Rossi one as well. Before writing this, on a whim, I sent Mr. Mantegna a tweet asking who his favorite Cubs player of all time was. And he replied! *faints* He said Ernie Banks and Ron Santo were two of his heroes, so I had to pick one of those players to honor while Rossi was telling Prentiss of his reasons for being a Cubs fan. So I dedicate this story to Mr. Mantegna, and baseball fans everywhere.**

**And in case anyone was wondering, all players/mascots mentioned are on the current rosters of the Washington Nationals and Chicago Cubs. I know I went a little baseball crazy, so if any of you need or would like some explanation about the baseball "stuff" in this fic, feel free to send me a message and I'll be glad to explain!  
><strong>

**Oh, one more thing... the bit about leaving the Cadburry Mini Eggs in the sun is 100% true! My sister taught me this trick. And liquid chocolate heaven may be understating it a bit. :)  
><strong>


End file.
